The device connector disclosed in JP 5594538B (Patent Document 1 below) is known as this type of misalignment absorbing mechanism. The device connector includes a cover-side connector and a case-side connector that can be fitted to each other, and the case-side connector is mounted in a mounting recess provided in a terminal block. The case-side connector includes a case-side housing that is elongated in a front-back direction and has a substantially rectangular block shape. The case-side housing is provided with, on the respective outer peripheral sides thereof, cantilever-shaped flexible pieces, that is, four cantilever-shaped flexible pieces in total. On the other hand, the mounting recess is provided with, on its inner side, holding projections that can respectively engage with the flexible pieces, and as a result of the flexible pieces elastically deforming while maintaining their state of engaging with the corresponding holding projections, the case-side connector can move laterally inside the mounting recess.
Furthermore, the receiving side connector disclosed in JP 2004-259501A (Patent Document 2 below) is one of conventional examples known as a configuration different from the above-described device connector. The receiving side connector includes a connector housing, and four ring-shaped spring members project from the outer peripheral sides of the connector housing. As a result of the spring members abutting against the inner side of a mounting hole and elastically deforming, the connector housing can move laterally.